The Outbreak
by Fiery Ashes
Summary: Just when people think that the outbreaks are over, a hospital is taken buy suprise when an unknown being mangles a doctor during an autopsy. Can Leon Kennedy help again? Spine tingeling suspense, this story is killer!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-** _The First One_

"What do you make of it Rich?" We stared down at the lifeless body lying on the exam table."

"I dunno…I've never seen anything like it before. In all of my medical training and work over the years, I've never come across anything like this in all of my career." He flipped through the police report tacked down to a sturdy brown clipboard. He furrowed his brow as he read the perplexed story out loud once more. "It says he was wandering aimlessly and unaware outside the city around a country home out in the suburbs." He stopped reading out loud and continued silently. I read over his shoulder and gave my input.

"Do you think it was rabies?"

"No," he answered back laying the clipboard down, "not rabies. It says here that he was drooling a thick, almost glue like, saliva. He wasn't foaming at the mouth…When they found him, he wasn't irritable and hostile like most rabies victims would be. Instead he was incoherent; he had absolutely no idea what was going on, where he was, or merely what his own name was!"

"But it also says that when the police tried to grab him, got belligerent, violent, and sunk his teeth into the right arm of one of the deputies on the scene."

"And there's no telling what viruses and diseases this man was a host to. I would advise the sheriff's department that he should get examined by a proper medical staff."

We stood in silence, staring down at the purplish, white, bony corpse that lay before us.

"Well…" Rich spoke while taking a deep breath in from under his surgeons mask, "I guess there's nothing left but the autopsy. Kevin, scalpel please."

I reached over and grabbed the sterile tools and handed them to Rich. As he began to gently make and incision on the man's cold neck, there was a sudden groan.

--

The both of us stood in complete disbelief, and looked up at one another.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. My eyes were wide open, looking down at the body. Shivers began to radiate up and down my spine. I didn't even know how react, I just tried to maintain a proper head.He couldn'h have made a noise, I mean, he's dead… right?

Rich searched his mind as fast as he could for the most reasonable possible answer.

"Uh-well…once the body shuts off, it releases all of its internal gases. When exiting the cavity they can sometimes make sounds. I'm sure that was what that was, no reason to be spooked."

I was not at all convinced, "But..i-it sounded..like, like..a groan." Rich looked at me as if I was losing my mind.

Silence.

"Kevin…this man has been dead for three days. His heart stopped after setting into cardiac arrest. He was dead within a minute. There's no way this man groaned, let alone is alive."

"But, I know what I heard!"

"Kevin please, you're being totally irrational. Look, you don't believe me? Just feel his pulse."

I shook my head and stepped back from the table.

"Fine! Just to prove how stupid you're being, I'll feel!"

Rich stepped up next to the body and pressed his middle and pointer fingers firmly into the man's cold skin where you would normally find a pulse. "Look!" he shouted, "No pulse! Not one, single, heartb-"

Then, another groan. Rich and I froze still, there was no doubt now in both our minds that something unnatural and and frightening was happening. The man's head suddenly tilted up, his jaw dropped open and a blood curdling beastly scream threw itself from his mouth. He reached his head forward in a motion that happened within the blink of an eye and latched onto Rich's fingers like a bear trap. The razor teeth pierced strait through the skin and bone, taking the fingers from his shaking hand.

"Holy Shit! I managed so squeeze out through my narrow throat.. Rich's hand spurted blood in time with his rapid pulse from the previous places of were his fingers once resided. Rich fell to the floor clutching his mangled hand.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" he cried repetitively over and over again.

The risen corpse stood from the table and staggered forward a few steps. Blood dripped from a dismembered finger hanging from his mouth. He turned his head downward and stared at Rich with a thirst for more blood and flesh. The thing spoke one word, barely audible, but quite clear never the less.

"More…more…MORE!!"

"Please!" Rich cried and begged, "No, no, no…LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed in a rage. My hands grappled over the counter behind me trying to grab the nearest thing I could throw and possible inflict damage on the thing. At last I found a heavy glass jar filled to the brim with cotton balls and threw it as hard as I possible could.

I hit him in his shoulder and the jar fell to the ground into a large smash. Fractions and pieces of glass skidded all across the floor. He jolted back a few steps but I didn't stop him from proceeding. Instead, all I did was have him turn his complete attention towards me. Rich now passed out on the floor provided no help at all. I searched the room quickly with my shifting eyes and spotted a fire axe in a glass case next to the door. I knew it was my only chance of safety and escape. I flipped myself over the exam table only to slip and fall on the many little shards of glass. The thing grew near as it staggered around the table blood thirsty for more.

I swung my right leg over my head and broke the axe's glass confinements. It shattered over me, cutting my face and forcing a steady stream of blood from my cuts. Quickly, I jumped to my feet and grabbed the heavy axe from its holding place. I could feel the thing's cold breath against my neck and I knew that if I didn't react immediately, its sharp canine like teeth would sink into me.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**_Thanks to anyone who read. Hope you enjoyed my first chapter and I can ensure you that there is more to come. Leave you reviews and let me know what you thought._**

**_-Fiery Ashes_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The follow up

I slept for only a short time before the familiar ring of my cell began to sing. I reached my arm out from underneath my pillow and fumbled around on my nightstand trying to locate the ringing. I finally found it after knocking my alarm clock and a glass of water to the floor.

"Shit!" I cursed softly. I opened my phone gently and snapped into the speaker "What!?"

"Yo Leon, it's Jack, don't tell me you were asleep man." I rolled over and glanced at my clock radio on the floor.

"It's three A.M asshole. Now what do you want? I'm tired!

"Alright," he said cutting to the chase, "You gotta get down here…"

"What? To the station? Now? Why?"

"Dude…we got something down here you're not gonna believe. You gotta see this man."

"Can't you just tell me what the hell it is?"

"…You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"…Alright, gimmie a half hour."

"See you here."

"Yeah."

I slid out of bed rubbing my swollen eyes. My head was pounding with a terrible headache. I was so tired that my eyes were just tiny slits, barely even open at all. I grabbed my jeans and my old grey A.C.P.D hoodie (Atrum City Police Department) from the back of my desk chair and carlessly threw them on. Going outside to my squad car parked in my dirt driveway, I pulled my hood over my head as the cold nipped the back of my neck and tips of my ears. My car was filthy. You could barely see its white body color from the thick coating of mountain mud and city asfault, ugh, I needed to get this baby washed. The city was about 6 miles down the road tucked in between two mountains in the great state of Colorado. I glanced at my car clock, 3:15. Dammit Jack, my next shift started at 9 and I wanted all the sleep I could get. I didn't understand what was so damn important that it couldn't wait until a decent hour of the day.

Most of Atrum was quiet at this time. Whoever had patrol duty tonight was doing a shitty job because I spotted at least three men drunk in public. I rolled up to the station at about 3:25 and parked outback. When I opened the old heavy door the echo of my boots bounced through the drafty coridors followed by a loud BAM of the door slamming behind me. I found Jack sitting at a desk in the small survalence office. He looked the same he always did. It didn't matter that it was almost 4 in the morning, his dark brown hair was combed perfectly and his exuberent blue eyes beamed brightly. He had a devilish smirk spread wide across his face revealing his pearly whites as he texted someone on his cell, talking about god only knows what.

"Alright Jack, you dragged me out of bed at 3, whatever it is you need to show me better be pretty damn special because if it's not you better watch your back buddy."

"Well, you just wait 'till you see what I've got here."

"What?"

He leaned over at a small T.V labled "cell 3" and pointed at what appeared to be a man.

"See that guy right there, I swear to god he's possesed or something…"

"…You woke me up and dragged me down here 'cause you got the chills over some guy? Man you are weak.

"No! I mean, the guy isn't even speaking right, his words are just..like..mumbles. You can't even understand one word that comes out of his mouth. He doesn't acknowledge anything. I offered him some food and he just gave me this glazed over look like he hadn't ever seen food before…He's been acting really weird man."

"I'll check it out." I said grabbing a maglight.

"Uh, I'll come too."

Our boots made rhythmic beats as we walked to the mysterious individual's cell. Jack took out his blackjack and wrapped on the bars.

"Hey mumbles! Come here! That's right, you!"

The mans jaw was dropped open and a steady stream of drool fell from his mouth. He staggered with his arms outstretched towards us and fell carelessly against the bars.

"Good God…" Was all I managed to squeeze out.

My stomach twisted inside me and it felt as though my heart plunged down into my feet. There was no doubt in my mind that this was a zombie. I could recognize it straite away, the drool, the pale skin, glazed eyes, it was a zombie. The Racoon City outbreak was put on hush hush, the government payed the survivors of the "incident" to keep their mouths shut and pretend that it never happened. If anyone knew the horrers of what took place in Racoon City and the sick experiments still being held at Umbrella Corp., the general public would flip a shit.

"So what do you think it is?" Jack asked me as he shined the bright light into the thing's eyes.

I played stupid and answeared, "I don't know…"

It threw itself at me again and again almost as though it were taunting me, like it could see everything I've been through. "Jack, I got to go." I turned around and took off down the hall, scared for my sanity, was there no end to this?

"What? Where are you going? Dude, shouldn't we figure out what this guy's deal is?" I didn't even respond, I just kept going, running now. I got back in my car and locked the doors. Gently I rested my head against the steering wheel perplexed, this can't happen, not again. The only people that knew about the previous outbrake cases were all the officials and big wigs up on capital hill. How would I escape this? I refused to let this happen. The secret needed to get out, people needed to get to safty, now.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- A State of Fear_**

My Beretta had instantly become my best friend. I remained loaded and ready to kill anything that might sneak up on me and wouldn't take any chances. Taking chances is what gets people killed, keep a weapon with you, follow your gut, that's the only advice I can give. I remained wide awake for the rest of the night on the means of Red Bull and watched the sunrise through the dusty blinds on my kitchen windows. When it came time I returned to the police station for my shift. It was only 8:30 and the place was already buzzing with activity. The chief, a short black man with wide proportions, filled out a hefty load of paper work while he sat in his big leather chair. I knocked on the door firmly before he called me in promptly.

"Morn'n Leon, what can I do for ya?"

"Chief, we got a huge problem on our hands…"

"Problem? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the thing sitting in the back of cell number three."

"That guy? He shouldn't even be here, he can't remember a damn thing, it's obvious he ain't right in the head."

"There's nothing right about that guy chief. Look I've seen something like this before from where I came from, and I think I might know whats going on…that man, he's sick."

"I know, I'm guessing it's from shock, or something."

"No actually…I've done some research and it's actually this virus known as solanum."

"Solanum?" The chief looked puzzled and stroked his whiskered covered chin, "So, is it…like a food poisening or something?"

"No, it's actually a virus that enters your bloodstream and attacks the braincells to the point where the brain isn't working, only the heart remains alive… this disease is also known as..well..zombification."

The chief looked at me as if I had a second head. I nervously began to scratch the back of my head, running my hands through my brown locks as I awaited for a delayed response.

"Leon, I really don't know what you expect me to say"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I swear to God, I know what I say rings true."

He dropped his hands on the wood desk, closed his eyes and shook his head disagreeing

"The way I see it there are to possible responses that I can have to this. The first, I take your advice about this man, or zombie and handle it with extreme caution. Or, I call you crazy, and immature, and tell you to get the hell out of my office."

I stood not knowing what to say.

"I'll go with the second one." he said with a frown, "Now, get the hell out of my office Leon."

"Look, you're making a big mistake, I only shared this information to keep you and everyone in this city safe."

"I'll take my chances Officer Kennedy, there's far to much going on here as it is, we don't need any pointless matters added into the mix. They're just a waste of my time."

The chief and I remained silent before being disturbed by loud shouting and screaming coming from down the hall.

"AH SON OF BITCH! YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE DEAD." the chief and I raced out of his office and down the corridor towards the holding cells. I entered the drafty hall to find Jack leaning against the wall across from cell number three. The zombie was knocked out and Jack's blackjack layedon the floor between two of the bars. A small puddle of blood formed on the concrete from a massive wound on Jack's arm.

I ran up to him as fast as I could. "Good lord Jack! What the hell happened!"

"The asshole bit me! He actually fucking bit me!"

You could see the teeth indentions as clear as day in Jack's arm. He wrapped his hand around the wound in attempt to stablilze the bleeding.

My heart slowed to the speed of a snail.

…

Jack was bit. That means he was now infected. In an hour Jack would start to experience the symptoms. Mild at first, just pain and discoloration, but then, Jack would lose all control. He would then get a fever, followed by paralysis, and then eventually, cease in brain activity.

I never sped so fast in all of my life. I weeved in and out of traffic with my sirens roaring as I raced Jack to the ER. He bled through the bandages on his arm and breathed loudly through his gritted teeth.

"Shit, shit shit.." he said softly under his breath.

"Just hang in there buddy." I managed to squeeze out through my tightened throut. He leaned on me as I helped him into the emergency room. They immediately sent him to the urgent care unit and I pulled his doctor aside as soon as I could.

"Doc you got a minute?" I asked the pale skinny, black haird man.

"Don't worry I assure you you're friend will be fine."

"…No he won't…you don't understand. It's a human bite."

"Yes we know, I'm sure its just an infection.

"No, its solanum…"

"Solanum? No, that doesn't even exist. It's just a serious infection, we'll give him a rabees shot just in case okay?

"No, it's not ok. Look, I know who bit this man, and I tell you, he is a zombie! I swear by it on my own life. Haven't you ever heard of Racoon City? The breakout in Racoon City?

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back before I have securtiy remove you. I assure you, your friend is going to be fine."

They might as well have just pronounced him dead, considering he would be in just a matter of hours.

**_Reviews...please??_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Ignorance

The hospital discharged Jack within the hour, ignoring my every attempt to try to get them to comprehend my rage and anxiety. Why would no one listen? They put Jack in my care since all of his family lived out of town.

I sat in the waiting room, tearing up at what was to come. I was going to have to kill my best friend. Jack and I were friends for 3 years. He was the first person I met after moving here and proved to be more of a brother than an actual friend. Not a day could go by without me talking to him, just laughing it up at something together and enjoying life. It was such irony that I, the person who he enjoyed living side by side with the most, was to kill him. Solanum is deadly, literally. Once you have it, your're pronounced dead. There were no current cures…well actually yes, one cure, a bullet to the head, but how could I bring myself to kill my brother?

My insides twisted and tangled on the inside just at the mear thought of the idea. I began to sweat perfusely and clutched onto the armrests in fear that I might get sick.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I shouted in my head. I looked down at my beretta, securely closed in its holster. A tool used for justice, was soon to be a weapon of murder.

"Sir, are you ok?" A nurse called from the desk. I nodded quickly and directed my vision at the floor. I could feel the eyes of everyone there staring at me and it was too much to bear, I need to get out of here. Quickly, I stood up and made a full speed run to the bathroom. I barely got through the door when I was suddenly sick. I purged my stomach acids up through my throat, burning as they passed out. My throat hurt so bad and I coughed in attempt to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth, tears streaming down my red cheeks. I sat on the floor next to the toilet leaning against the stall wall breathing deeply.

"Why is this happening to me?" I whispered softly to myself. "Why is this happening again?" The cold tile floor cooled my feverish body. My muscles were completely tensed and ached like crazy. Suddenly all the lights in the empty bathroom flicked off and were replaced with a single read light. A siren began to roar and the sound of fear filled screams came from outside the door.

"Warning, lock-down," a voice echoed from the intercom, "please, leave the hospital as soon as possible." The voice repeated the order over and over again as the rage outside the door continued. What the hell was going!? I pulled my gun from my belt and slowly walked to the door. It was suddenly deathly silent and my guess was that everyone was gone. I leaned against the wall next to the door and opened it just crack and peered slightly outside. The lobby glowed in a fiery red and was scattered with smashed glass and miscellaneous papers. I gingerly left the bathroom and began a slow steady step towards the stairs and ascended them to the third floor, Jack's floor. The hall was a bloody mess. Puddles of blood on the floor, bloody hand prints and footprints covered the floor and walls. My gun remained outstretched in front of me as I slowly crept forward watching my every step. I moved through an open door and entered desecrated room. I heard a slight, quiet groan come from behind the bed and moved as quietly as I could towards it. A mangled doctor layed on the floor, his jacket stained red, and covered in bites.

"Get out…they're…they're everywhere. They're close."

I knelt down to him. "Who?" I asked gently.

"The…the zombies…." He layed there on the floor, staring off into space. I examined his arm where the bite marks resided. I noticed saliva dripping out, he was infected. I stood up and raised my gun to his head.

"What…what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," I answered tearing up, "but you're infected."

"What!? No! Please!"

"I'm sorry…"

I quickly pulled the trigger and ended the man's life. His remaining blood spilled to the floor and kept my on going my way. I needed to find Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- My Own Personal Hell

Chapter 5- My Own Personal Hell

Jack was a pathetic mess. I found him just down the hall from where I put to an end to the doctor's life. He layed there on his hospital bed with a half smashed bottle of rubbing alcohol in his left hand and a dead chissled up zombie on the floor beside him. He panted loudly, his clothes covered in spattered blood. "Leon!" he said horsely as I saw me enter the room.

"Jack, thank god."

"Leon, that thing that I killed…these things in the hospital, they're like the same.. as the thing that attacked me this morning at the station."

The both of us paused for a second. I think we both knew what this meant. "Leon, I'm infected aren't I?"

I didn't know what to say, "Leon," he continued, "I'm going to have to die aren't I?"

I looked at him, my almond eyes glazed over with tears. I came and sat next to him on the side of his bead and buried my face into my gloved hands.

"Yes." was all that I said. Jack looked as though he were in shock.

"I can feel it…I can feel the change. My pulse, it's so spuratic."

I placed my hand against his forhead, it burned feverishly. "Jack, you're burning up…Just another symtom of solonum."

"I can't die, not here. Leon, get me out of here.

"You got it buddy."

I lifted Jack's limp body and set him in a wheelchair. We rapidly went down the hall and to the elevator as quickly as possible. Pushing in the button, a robotic voice suddenly came out of the speaker next to the elevator doors.

"Please hold, the elevator car has ecceeded the wait limit. Please wait as it might take longer to reach your floor."  
"What the hell?" I cursed softly. I slammed my fist again and again against the down arrow and the voice repeated it self twice more. The elevator made its familiar "ding" as a singnal of it reaching our floor. I put Jack behind me and placed my gun infront me. Sure enough as the door opened six zombies came piling of the elevator car.

"Holy shit!" Jack screamed out. I glanced inside the doors to see atleast seven mangled dead bodies piled up on the floor. I unloaded on the zombies letting out the magizine completely and blungened the last remaining one over the head with a fire extinguisher. I wheeled Jack inside and kicked the bodies to the side. As the doors closed I reloaded and Jack looked at me terrified.

"Where did they come from?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know, but I'm determined to find out.

The car finally hit the bottom floor and the doors opened to a lobby of disaster. Not a single living, sane being was left alive. Mangled bodies lined my way to the door. Jack leaned over the side of the chair and vomited.

"Ugh…I don't know if that's from the virus or the fact I'm surrounded my dismembered bodies…" he said wiping his mouth.

The city was crawling with police and S.W.A.T. I got in my car with Jack as fast as I could. My car zipped down the streets as fast possible, sirens roaring.

I carried Jack up the driveway and into my house.

"Ahhh…LEON! Ugh, ah, I can feel it! Ah I can feel it in my blood!"

I dropped down onto my kitchen floor with Jack tightly wrapped in my arms, lying in my lap. He breathed deeply.

"Eh…It's, so, hot. My shirt, please."

I quickly un-buttoned his shirt and removed it from his well toned body. Where you would normally see an even tanned six pack, you could only see weak, purpley white skin. He panted so loud as if he had just ran five miles uphill. I looked into his ocean blue eyes and noticed them beginning to fade. They slowly began to change, first fading into a green, and they just kept on fading until they reached a putrid colored yellow. His pupils turned to slits and his grip on me became weaker. He coughed violently and blood was pushed out from his throut. A thin line of his crimson red blood ran down the corners of his mouth.

"Leon," he panted deeply, "it hurts. This transformation, Jesus it hurts. I can't stand to become a zombie. I don't ever want to hurt you, or anyone for that matter. Please," he begged me, "kill me…kill me now!"

I began to cry a river of tears onto both of us as I looked into changed eyes.

"Jack," I sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"Me too brother, but it has to be done, and I want you to do it. Now please, be a good brother…and listen to me…kill me."

I lifted my shaking hand to my belt. I moved my jacket aside and brushed my hand against the back of my gun. Slowly I took it, wrapping my fingers around it and lifted it from my waist. Jack closed his eyes and nodded at me, "I'm ready." was all he said. I pressed the barrall against his beating heart on his bare flesh.

"Good bye brother." I breathed deeply.

The gun shot echoed forever as his limp body fell from my arms. I just left alone, alone to live in my own personal hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Revenge

**_Yeah yeah, I know this chapter is short but yeah, I'm tired. Well anyways, this little chapter goes out to ChaosGarden whose been BEGGING for some more kick ass action stories. So, well, here you go everyone, hope you enjoy._**

My kitchen floor flooded with the tears I cried over Jack. His body was drenched with my salty warm tears and my head pounded with the most painful headache I've ever experienced. I let Jack fall from my hands and threw my gun across the room so hard it fired off through the wall, passing through my bedroom and shattering a window. I leaned in over my kitchen sink and and stared at my reflection in the kitchen window.

"Fuck it all!" I shouted, and hit a bottle of wine across the counter with such force it shattered in a explosion of glass against the wall. The smell of blood began to fill the room and I came back to realize that my best friend was dead on my kitchen floor. I sucked up my tears and tightened my jaw. I could swear my eyes were burning red with rage as I thought and contemplated revenge. I needed to get out of here now, where? I don't know, I don't care, just out of here. I ran to my gun closet and strapped my Thomson to my back, duel Uzis to my waist, a Ruger in my jacket, and my trusty USMC combat knife to my ankle.

Sitting in my car, I started the ignition and took off down the winding road. I could see smoke in the distance coming up from Atrum and drove towards the outskirts hoping to find some action. I was about a mile outside the city when I noticed fifteen zombies throwing themselves against a wooden fence trying to gain access to a man's house.

"You're all dead, every single one of you, you no good dead sons of bitches." I pressed the gas to the floor and swerved into the home's front lawn. The Thomson was fully loaded and ready to go. I whipped it off my back before stepping out from my car.

"Alright assholes, which one of you wants to taste my lead first!?" At hearing this the zombies clumsily turned around with the desire for the taste of my flesh. "Well c'mon! Lets go!" I pulled the trigger hard and let out a battle cry as I pumped five of the zombies with my hot fiery lead. "DIE!" I screamed with an evil feral grin on my face.They moaned and screeched as they fell, bloody, and filled with holes, to the ground. At that moment zombies pored from the man's house, shit, they must have found another way in. No doubt in my mind that that family was dead. They charged at me, begging for a bite of flesh.

"Hehehe, BRING IT!" Once more I unloaded on them, my shots echoing as they exited the barrel. I must have killed off a dozen, but a continuous strand of the undead began to poor towards me. I kept on firing until the gun was empty and chucked it with such force at the zombie he was knocked out cold. I whipped out my double uzis and stepped forward. My left foot was mounted on the unconscious zombie's weak egg shell like skull, and I crushed it beneath my heavy black boot, sending brains and blood in every direction. I let hell ring from the chamber's of my guns as I dawned an evil smile for more. My thirst for revenge could not be satisfied. I dropped the empty guns and decided to go tactical commando on their asses. I ignored my ruger and pulled the knife from its case.

"Lets go fuckers…I'm ready!" As the four remaining zombies approached I swung and slashed furiously, an endless amount of adrenalin feeding me. I lodged the knife in the heart of one, ripping it out, and stabbing its "friend" through the right temple, killing off the brain immediately. I proceeded in a full circle round-house kick, knocking both to the ground. I threw the knife strait down, piercing through one's heart as it let out torturous cries. As the other one struggled for footing I finally grabbed hold of my ruger and shot the bastard point blank.

I ripped my knife from the zombie and proceeded back to my car. I sat their, almost as if I were waiting…for a sign, for a signal, for something. The doors locked and I flipped my headlights on I proceded to drive back home, bawling the whole way there.

"This isn't over yet…" I said through gritted teeth as I sped down the highway. I returned to find Jack's body still on the floor, I proceeded to wrap him in a tarp as I gently carried his corpse outside. I grabbed my rusty shovel from under my deck and proceeded to dig a four foot deep hole. I lifted Jack from the ground and placed him ever so carefully in the grave and cried mercilessly as I buried my best friend. When I was finished I tossed the shovel aside, got down on my hands and knees on the fresh dirt, and whispered to the soft loam.

"Good bye buddy, I'm going to miss you."

**_Well, reviews?? Please...I'll be your best friend...nah but yeah, just review k?_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it. CHEERS!_**

**_Fiery Ashes_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yeah, not too much action in this chapter but so what, more is coming shortly, I PROMISE. Hope you all enjoy, reviews are always greatly appreciated._**

**_CHEERS!_**

**_-Fiery Ashes_**

**Chapter 7- Finding Old Friends**

I glanced at my oven clock, 11:30 p.m. If I was going to make it through the night, the house had to be on complete lock-down. Locking the doors may keep criminals out but with zombies, you need a full artillery of firepower. I rushed down to the basement, grabbing as much scrap wood as I could find and nailed over all the windows. Every door was locked and I stashed myself in the attic. I kept a single oil lamp lit and the noise to a minimum. My M110 SASS sniper rifle fixed on the attic window pointed down to my lit driveway. I turned up my jacket collar, it was freezing up here! I was in for a tough night, my mission, stay alive.

I awoke to the sun pouring in through the window. Daylight was my one weapon, it was where the zombies were at their weakest. I got dressed, made some coffee, loaded up on ammunition, and trekked downstairs.

My drive down to the city was a long one. I looked in sheer horror at the wreckage that lined the road. I looked as if a bomb had detonated in the city. Wrecked cars were everywhere, bodies, there were so many I couldn't even count them. I prayed silently that I would find at least one living, uninfected officer in the station, but what were the chances of that? The zombies would retreat during the day, all stashing up together in God only knows where.

The Station was like a ghost town, not one voice, nothing. "Please," I whispered, "let someone be alive." I ran to the holding cells to find the chief and fellow officers Matt Ryan and Vic Harding locked inside our large community holding cell. All three were asleep on the benches inside, the chief snoring loudly. I ran up in a hurry shaking the bars violently.

"Chief, Matt, Vic! Guys, wake up!" They grunted and stretched as they began to stir.

"Leon!" The chief looked at me in disbelief. "Oh my God! You're alive!" Matt ran to the bars with his ring of keys and opened the door. They proceeded to pull me in and then securely re-locked the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a panic. I examined all three head to toe. "Have any of you been bitten? Is anyone injured?"

"Slow down bud," Matt said grabbing me in a friendly brotherly hug, "we're all fine, we're all okay." Vic sat back down silently, lighting a cigarette.

"Is anyone else still…well…alive."

"No." Vic replied softy. "Dead, every single one of 'em, dead. Sons of bitches killed off everyone else in the station."

"Leon," the chief said putting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. This is all my fault."

"It's no ones fault." I said lying, for now. I knew exactly whose fault this was, the Umbrella Corporation. They didn't have me fooled. Umbrella has been causing havoc since the 60's with there crazy gene experimentations and attempting in the development of new biological warfare styles. They sickened me, they were the cause of every outbreak, will they ever learn?

"Well what are we gonna do know?" Matt asked concerned, "We can't stay here."

"My house is safe. We can all stay there, and fight this off as much as we can when they come back at dusk.

"Fight!?" The chief shouted, "We can't win this! We can't fight."

"Look chief," Vic said standing up with his cig secured between his lips, "I never had the guts to say this cause I didn't wanna get kicked off the force. But since it's like the freaking apocalypse and I'll probably gonna die, I'm gonna say it…YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SUCH A DAMNPUSSY!" Matt couldn't help but laugh, the chief remained silent in disbelief. "Seriously! God, for a chief man you have absolutely no guts. Grow some balls man!"

"So," Matt cut in, avoiding confrontation, "what should we do?"

"What do we do?" Vic asked back at him, "We do what we were trained to do, blow the bastards' fucking heads off. KAPOW!" He imitated a shot from his shotgun and made a smart ass smirk. Vic had always been loved around the station. He was known for his bad-ass behavior, almost like a dirty cop. He was a cop that never played by the rules and was pretty popular with the ladies. When he wasn't at the station he was working out, keeping his muscles chiseled like marble. The girls melted all over him, claiming his body was "carved by angels"…PLEASE! So what if he had a nice face and body, didn't make him a good person.

"Well c'mon ladies!" he said leaving the cell, "Lets go kick some ass!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8- Let's Tear Shit Up_**

Vic stepped out of the station first, followed by Matt, me, and the chief cowardly following from the back.

"Damn!" Vic said in a hushed voice, "Ha, I don't leave station for a day and the city turns into a frick'n toilet. Woo!"

"Hey keep it down would ya!?" Matt barked from the back.

"Yeah," the chief chimed in, "do you want every freak'n zombie in this city to hear us?"

"Ah shut up!" Vic shouted climbing up on top of a pile of ruble, "Even if any of those bastards heard us, we know what to do."

"Oh really?" Matt asked smiling, "And what is that?"

"What the hell do you think? We blow their fucking heads off! Hahahahaha!"

I ran up to Vic and gave him an authoritative push, not being amused by his antics.

"Hey what's you're deal man?" He pushed back.

"This isn't a freak'n video game Vic, we get one life and there's no coming back. God, take things a little more seriously.

"Chill man, you gotta lighten up." I was not in the mood for his shit.

"Lighten up?" I grabbed out my knife, swung him around into a headlock, and held my knife to his side. "No, you'll be the light one…once your innards are ripped out from those flesh eaters. If you're not gonna take this seriously I'll just do you a favor and end it all now, save you the time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy Leon, let him go!" The chief demanded. I loosened my grip and kicked Vic to the ground.

"Mark my words Kennedy, you're gonna get yours. Don't be surprised if I don't come to your aid immediately."

"C'mon now," Matt said taking a stand, "I know this is gonna sound cliché and like a load of bullshit, but we're all in this together. Alright? Look, get it together guys, whatever is gonna come next we gotta be ready for it." I looked down at my watch, it was nearing 12 noon.

"Alright, we need to try and find survivors. And by survivors I mean those that aren't infected. If they're bitten, or already zombified," I shoved a gun into the chief's hand, "then you know what to do."

"So," said Vic loading up his shotgun, "we split'n up?"

"Oh hell no!" The chief yelled at him.

"Alright, alright, alright! Hmm, Matt you come with me. Leon, you can have Uncle Ben." he said nodding towards the chief.

"Alright. I got my police radio you all have yours. Call if you need something. We meet back at the station at 3 and head back to my place before dark."

"Haha, alright then." Vic said spreading a derelict smile across his face, "Let's go tear shit up!"

The chief supplied no help at all. I have no fucking clue how this guy managed to make it to the top of his game. He's a damn coward! He stood in the back, hand shaking around his gun. I really didn't expect him to shoot, he just didn't have it in him. It was basically up to me now.

"Hey look! Up there!" The chief pointed a meaty finger up at a house, a window shined out a light from the second floor.

"Alright, lets go." I tried the easy way first, twisting the doorknob, of course it was locked. "HELLO!?" I shouted banging on the door, "ANYONE HERE!?" no answer. I opened the screen door and bashed out the front door window with the but of my Thompson. I snaked my hand in and unlocked the door only to open the door to a wrecked house. What the hell happened? The both of us gingerly went up the stairs, trying our hardest not to make the slightest noise.

"Hello?" I called from outside the door, "This is the Atrum City Police, we're here to help, please open the door."

…

No answer.

"Better kick it down," the Chief whispered in my ear. I nodded agreeing with him and knocked down the wooden door with my heavy boot.

"POLICE!" I shouted storming in. All that lay on the floor were mangled bodies, pools of blood, and dead bodies.

"Oh my God…excuse me…" The chief dodged into the hallway and vomited in a nearby potted plant. He then returned and began to eye up the room alongside of me. All of the sudden a low groan came from one of the bodies.

"Ungh…ahhhh." it seemed to be crying out.

"He's alive!" The chief shouted, "Quick! Get some bandages!" He began to rush towards him before I tackled him down in his tracks.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't touch him! Don't touch him dammit!"

"But he's hurt!"

"No, he could be infected."

"Well I'm not going to stand by and watch the citizens of this city die!" He kicked me off, hard, and dashed over to the man buckled over on the floor.

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late for the ignorant fat man.

"Sir…are you okay?" he knealed down and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Then the both of us were taken by surprise when the thing awoke and attacked the chief like a wild animal. He sunk his teeth deep into his throat, blood spitting out like a water fountain. The both screamed in the middle of the pandemonium, and I knew then what had to be done.

"Sorry chief, but I warned you!" I raised the gun and emptied my magazine on the two walking dead, both now dead, for good. I looked around noticing that the other bodies I thought were corpses were now crawling towards me. I ran from the room, ripping a grenade from my belt. The pin pulled out easily from my teeth and I lobbed the grenade inside before making a jump out the nearest window, to thank God, landing safely in an open dumpster. Not the best fall, but I was safe none the less.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- So Much For a Good Night's Sleep**

**_Not that long, but don't worry, I made sure I packed a little action in there. Enjoy and a review is always appreciated._**

**_CHEERS!_**

**_Fiery Ashes_**

"So the fat man is dead, huh?" Vic asked coolly as he leaned against the brick wall surrounding my fireplace. "Ha, I figured he'd be the first to go."

"The first and the last!" Matt cut in, "Would you shut up man! This is no laughing matter!" He smacked Vic on the back of the head shutting him up. Vic wiped his smirk from his face.

"Yo you better watch it Matt Ryan." He said with a gloved finger shoved in-front of his face.

"Woud the both of you just shut the hell up!?" I continued to fish through my file cabinet, looking for the folder containing the information of the past outbreaks, history on the Umbrella Corp., as well as the overviews from my previous missions.

"Yo can we light a fire in her man before my balls freeze off?"

"No!" I screamed back at Vic, "Smoke is just a trail that will lead that scum right up to the house, and we still have plenty of preparation to do before we go back out there.

"Now," I said grabbing the files out and closing the drawer, "everyone, upstairs to the attic." Vic and Matt followed me upstairs, the attic latter decended and we climbed up, retracting it back up behind us. I padlocked it from the inside, no one going in now.

"Jeeze man, do you live up here?" Matt asked as he looked around. I understand where he was getting that from. There was a bathroom, carpet, electricity, it was invisible 3rd floor basically. I opened up one of the crawlspaces and took out two sleeping bags and pillows. Vic flipped through my files.

"Holy shit…so these zombie things…something…uh..this has happened before? Why did no one ever know?"  
"Why do you think?" I responded as I searched for the extra army cots. "If the general public knew of these things they would go ballistic."

"So the Umbrella Corporation was responsible for the first…and possible others across the globe. Do you think this could be them too?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." I said unfolding the cots. "That's what we're gonna find out."

"Why haven't they been shut down if they're causing this much trouble?" Matt questioned.

"Because," I answered hastily, "if you piss them off do you know what could happen? They are the ultimate source of biological weapons. They take a nice healthy gene and play around with it until it's a deadly virus. That's what this virus is. It could be used as a weapon, you drop this on a country and the entire population could be wiped out in a matter of weeks. Just one vile of that nasty shit could wipe out everything. In a matter of speaking, Umbrella over-rules our own legal system."

"But that's not fair!" Shouted Matt, "Keeping the leaders of this country enticed with fear? It's not right."

"Well than, nothing left to do but lock and load." Vic slipped into the discussion.

"Not until morning." I said glancing at my watch. "Sundown is in 45 minutes and then the creatures rule the roost until morning. We'll sleep in shifts. Someone needs to mount the gun at the window at all times. I have security cameras and ultraviolet beams set down on the road, so you will hear that radio over in the corner beep if we have any trespassers." I moved several cement blocks over the hatch door. "Now listen to me. For no reason can you leave this attic. You got it?" Vic and Matt nodded quietly. "Let's not have anymore friends die…We've lost too many already."

**_--_**

It was 3:00 in the morning when I felt Vic shaking me violently. "YO! WAKE UP LEON, WAKE UP!"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT!?" I screamed now fully awake.

"Those dead bitches…THEY'RE HERE!"

"Aw fuck! How did they find us already!?"

"I got the sniper." Matt said quickly "Leon, Vic, get to the other windows! Holy shit!" He screamed out, "There's like fifty of 'em!" I stumbled over to the gun trunk and pulled out two AR-15's, tossing one to Vic. I dashed to the window on the right of the sniper and Vic took the left.

Matt began to whisper a prayer quietly to himself. "With the lord upon my side, I have nothing to fear." He rang out a single shot, killing one the zombie's in his tracks. He cocked the rifle once more, "Forever by my side, protecting my body and my mind." He shot again, killing yet another.

"Let's do this." Vic said coolly as he lifted up the window, "Go to hell where you belong!" The both of us aimed through our scopes before I shouted, "NOW!" The both of us unleashed a barrage of bullets, not letting a single zombie proceed any further. After several minutes, all was quiet again.

"Alright," Said Vic letting his rifle down, "get some shut eye." He moved to the center window and sat in the chair behind the trusty sniper rifle. "So much for a good night's sleep."


End file.
